


Helping Hands?

by sylvaticginger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaticginger/pseuds/sylvaticginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn from Prompt <a href="http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/67791.html?thread=881871#t881871">#8</a></p><p>Vampire!Harry has been caught and caged. There's been no sign of his captors, but after a few days he's starting to go thirsty. After the sixth day, his chains are suddenly vanished and his partner/lover/friend/husband is shoved into the cage with him. At first he is confused but then he understands his captors intent. He is meant to destroy the person he loves. How long can he resist with fresh blood so near and almost a week gone without feeding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, akatnamedeaster, for helping me out with this picture.

(please return to [livejournal](http://hp-darkarts.livejournal.com/81290.html) to comment or comment here if you prefer) 


End file.
